a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a repairing kit for automotive dents, and more particularly to a repairing kit that can be used to completely repair auto body cavities by a DIY (Do It Yourself) method.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Dents are created on a general automobile when the automobile is hit by small rocks or foreign objects. An owner of the car cannot repair by to a DIY method, and has to rely on an auto repair shop to repair the dents. Nevertheless, the majority of repair procedures taken by the auto repair shop include first hammering out the automotive dent cavity to restore it to a smooth surface, and then implementing a baking finish on the surface of the car body, which is both time consuming and very troublesome.
There are a few USA patents that mention a repairing kit for automotive dents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,457,570, 169,646, 5,203,196 and 5,934,139. Nevertheless, all the abovementioned patents are different from the present invention.